Cuento para dormir
by SombraLN
Summary: De acuerdo a la opinión de Ichimatsu los cuentos son para niños y no sirven para nada, claro, a menos que seas el protagonista. (KaraIchi)


Este es un aporte para el Fanzine que podrán hallar completo en la página de Facebook: **Monik & Bel**

Para este fic se diseñó una portada que estuvo a cargo de **Fuwofumi** y pueden seguirla en sus redes:

Facebook: fuwofumi

Instagram: fuwofumiart

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cuento para dormir**

En la casa Matsuno uno de los sextillizos se encontraba en la habitación mirando televisión con cierto desinterés. Sus padres han decidido visitar a unos viejos amigos, mientras el resto de sus hermanos han salido a perder el tiempo, esta vez él permaneció en casa pues se ha quedado sin dinero para el alimento de sus felinos amigos, por lo que no desea ir a visitarlos con las manos vacías.

 _Maldito Osomatsu, lo matare por haberme robado… otra vez…_

El cuarto hermano se estiraba perezosamente mientras seguía cambiando los canales, al parecer no había nada interesante que ver, al final, aburrido dejo un programa al azar, parecía ser algo infantil, una mujer leía un cuento para varios niños sentados a su alrededor.

 _Que estúpido… como si esos cuentos absurdos realmente sirvieran de algo… niños tontos…_

Bostezo por enésima vez acomodándose sobre el suelo, apenas y prestando atención al programa, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, cayendo así en un profundo sueño.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu abrió sus ojos con gran pesadez, se estiró a la par que se enderezaba, _¿Cuánto tiempo durmió?_

Miro a su alrededor, ninguno de sus hermanos había llegado todavía, con gran calma se levantó y se encamino a la salida, se colocó las sandalias y se dispuso a salir. Un paso afuera y se quedó quieto, en el exterior solo había grandes árboles y un suelo tapizado totalmente de pasto.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - intento cuestionar ante aquel cambio, pero se distrajo al ver una silueta familiar andar entre los árboles.

Sin pensarlo corrió tras aquel personaje, estaba seguro, al que había visto era el segundo hermano, lo más curioso era que parecía ir disfrazado de... _¿Un conejo?_

Trató de alcanzarlo sin éxito, en un punto lo perdió de vista y termino recargándose en uno de los árboles totalmente agotado, suspiro, _¿Que estaba pasando?_

Un ruido entre los arbustos atrajo su atención, miro atento en espera de que algo se hiciera presente, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él conforme los segundos pasaban, en un momento una figura saltó asustándole un poco, un pequeño conejo blanco le miro un momento y después se fue dando brincos.

El amante de los gatos volvió a suspirar, dio un par de pasos con la intención de regresar a su hogar pero tal acción le fue impedida cuando alguien lo tacleo y se posicionó encima.

\- ...Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué haces? - pregunto con seriedad mientras por dentro se alegraba de haber hallado a uno de sus hermanos; el quinto vestía aquel traje de perro que en ocasiones usaba para salir a pasear.

\- ¡Hola niisan! ¿Encontraste al conejo blanco?

\- ¿Eh? Había uno en los arbustos, pero ya se fue.

El quinto soltó una gran risa y se levantó.

\- No, no, no, el gran conejo blanco, lo estabas persiguiendo, ¿Recuerdas?

Ichimatsu se enderezó un poco - ¿Hablas de Kusomatsu?

El menor asintió frenéticamente, mientras él se levantaba.

\- Vamos a casa - el cuarto hermano dio un par de pasos.

\- ¿No vas a buscarlo?

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

\- Pero está muy cerca.

Ichimatsu giro un poco el rostro para ver a su hermanito, tenía curiosidad pero no se atrevía a preguntar, observó como Jyushimatsu avanzaba hasta un gran árbol, le siguió sin decir nada, frente a ellos había un gran agujero.

\- ...no estarás esperando que entre ahí, ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Así va el cuento! - grito entusiasmado el "perro"

Antes de preguntar a lo que se refería, Ichimatsu solo pudo sentir un par de manos tras de él que lo empujaron en aquel vacío, lo último que vio fue al quinto hermano despidiéndose y deseándole suerte.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _~Despierta dormilón~_

Aquella voz le parecía familiar, pero prefería seguir durmiendo, por lo que decidió ignorar todo llamado.

\- ¡Despierta! - el grito vino acompañado de un golpe a su nuca que le hizo enderezarse bruscamente; listo para asesinar a quien lo había despertado miro furioso en todas direcciones, con sorpresa hallo junto a él a su hermano mayor, con un vestido rojo.

\- Al fin despiertas bello durmiente - Osomatsu sonreía ampliamente, el vestido rojo combinaba con un moño en su cabeza del mismo color; un delantal blanco, zapatos negros y labial carmesí complementaban aquel disfraz.

\- ¿Por qué diablos vistes así?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no me veo lindo? - compuso una dulce expresión mientras colocaba las manos en sus mejillas que tenían un leve rubor.

\- ¡C-claro que no! - respondió nervioso ante aquella actitud.

\- Que importa, igual no me interesa tu opinión, sé que me veo bien - se recostó y hurgo su nariz con desinterés.

\- Da igual... ¿En dónde estamos? - miro a su alrededor, sólo había árboles y flores por doquier.

\- Te diré si me das dinero - extendió su mano en espera de una recompensa.

\- Inútil hermano mayor - una tercera voz atrajo la atención de los presentes, detrás de ellos Choromatsu estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados - ¿Ni siquiera puedes ayudar sin buscar un beneficio propio? - el tercer hermano bestia un curioso disfraz de oruga.

\- ¿Qué carajos ocurre? - Ichimatsu rascó su cabeza confundido.

\- ¿No es obvio? - Choromatsu camino hasta quedar detrás del mayor - ella es Alicia, yo soy la oruga, ¿Eso no te suena familiar?

\- ... Es una referencia a... No sé, ¿Una porno?

Osomatsu soltó una estruendosa risa ante aquella respuesta mientras Choromatsu fruncía el ceño.

\- Alicia en el país de las maravillas - suspiro el tercero - no puedo creer que no lo conozcas, es uno de los cuentos considerados dentro del conocimiento popular general.

Ichimatsu en respuesta sólo rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Encontraste al conejo? - Osomatsu atrajo la atención del cuarto con aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Eh?

\- El conejo blanco ¿Lo perseguías no? - continuó Choro.

\- ¿A Kusomatsu? ¿Por qué habría de perseguirlo?

\- Tú dímelo - respondió Osomatsu con una expresión divertida.

Ichimatsu rechisto y les dio la espalda - Actúan muy raro, yo me largo - comenzó a caminar para alejarse de sus hermanos.

\- Tal vez sirva otro cuento - Osomatsu se levantó siguiendo al de morado.

\- Podría funcionar - Choromatsu también le seguía.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablan? - pregunto Ichi sin detenerse.

\- Tal vez, los tres cerditos y el lobo feroz - continuó Choromatsu ignorando al menor.

\- ¿Y que el lobo se lo coma? - cuestiono Osomatsu con una pícara sonrisa - que perverso Chororin~

\- ¿De qué mierda hablan? - Ichimatsu se detuvo y les encaro molesto.

\- Que complicado... - se quejó el tercero - ¿Por qué no usamos historias más tradicionales?

\- Porque eso no vende Pajamatsu.

Ichimatsu frotó sus sienes, no había duda, sus hermanos habían enloquecido... _¿O el loco era él?_

\- Vaya que son inútiles - el menor de los Matsuno apareció en escena con su polera rosada - a este paso nunca terminará el cuento.

\- ¿En dónde está tu disfraz? - Choromatsu inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es obvio que ustedes terminarían arruinando todo, así que no tenía caso en seguir con ese traje emplumado.

\- Bien, si es tan fácil para ti, dinos que cuento usar.

\- Podríamos intentar con algo más romántico.

\- Que aburrido - se quejó Osomatsu mientras se quitaba el vestido.

\- Bien, intentémoslo - declaró Choromatsu tratando de ignorar que el mayor no llevaba ropa interior - veamos si otro cuento funciona - miro a Ichimatsu que continuaba confundido y tras chasquear los dedos todo al rededor se oscureció.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba recostado sobre un viejo colchón en una habitación pequeña y descuidada. Se levantó con calma y observó su ropa, un pantalón café, playera lila, un delantal blanco y un par de sandalias, todo su conjunto se encontraba sucio. Tras meditarlo un momento salió del cuarto y bajo por una viejas escaleras que rechinaban a cada paso.

\- Ya te habías tardado - escucho un reclamo en cuanto bajo el último escalón, miro frente a él a Todomatsu, el menor traía una falda corta, blusa rosa, calcetas blancas, zapatos negros y peluca de cabello corto.

\- ¿Otra vez travistiéndote Totty? - se burló el mayor con una mueca divertida.

\- Que cómico, no aguanto la risa - respondió sarcástico colocando sus manos en la cintura.

\- Este cuento si lo ubicas ¿Cierto? - Choromatsu apareció usando un vestido azul marino ajustado, tacones verdes a juego con una peluca del mismo color.

\- ¿Por qué vistes así? - le señaló Todomatsu - incluso tienes maquillaje.

\- Soy mayor que tú, es normal que tenga una apariencia más madura - se cruzó brazos y sonrió de lado.

\- Sus bromas son raras - murmuró Ichimatsu fastidiado.

\- Intenta concentrarte y apegarte al papel "Ichicienta" - remarcó burlón el tercer hermano.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - enarco una ceja.

\- Choromi neesan, creo que tenemos que recordarle su lugar en esta historia - Totty cubrió su boca ocultando levemente su gran sonrisa diabólica.

\- Tienes razón Todomi, pero será mejor que "ella" le dé una lección.

Ante la palabra "ella" Ichimatsu se cuestionaba cuál de sus hermanos aparecería ahora travestido; el ruido de unos tacones pisando con fuerza tras de él le obligaron a salir de sus pensamientos y girarse de inmediato. No pudo evitar abrir la boca ante lo que veía; Totoko con un vestido rojo muy ajustado y tacones altos bajaba con parsimonia, en la mano derecha sostenía una fusta.

Ichimatsu sintió que la sangre salía de su nariz.

\- Ichicienta, ¿Qué esperas para comenzar tus tareas? - cuestiono Totoko golpeando levemente con la fusta en la palma de su otra mano - ¿Acaso quieres un castigo? - sonrió de manera diabólica.

Ichimatsu, le veía embobado y asentía lentamente ante el gesto desaprobatorio de sus "hermanas"

\- Mejor pasemos a otra escena - Choromatsu suspiro y prosiguió a tronar los dedos.

Ichimatsu parpadeo varias veces y miro atónito a su alrededor, se encontrada solo en el patio.

\- Pobre Ichicienta - se escuchó una voz - pero no te preocupes, vengo a ayudarte.

Tras lo dicho, apareció Jyushimatsu frente a Ichi, con un traje por completo amarillo y un curioso gorro como si fuese un duende, en su mano tenía un bate con clavos incrustados por doquier.

\- ¿Qué se supone que eres? - pregunto cansado el cuarto hermano.

\- ¡Soy Jyushipan!... No, aguarda, aquí soy tu hada madrina - agitó el bate emocionado - y vengo a cumplir tus deseos.

\- ...ok, deseo salir de esta pesadilla.

\- ¿Eh? Así no va el cuento, primero necesitas el carruaje y un caballo - tras decir aquello, apunto su bate a una parte vacía del patio, una luz brillo un momento y en segundos apareció una carroza en forma de betabel con un curioso caballo al frente.

\- ¡Jodanse! - vociferó el "caballo" - ¡No usare esto! - Osomatsu se retiró la cabeza de caballo que formaba parte de aquel disfraz - ¿Quién te dijo que lo hicieras Jyushimatsu? - reclamo furioso comenzando a desvestirse - ¡Exijo otro maldito papel! - estando solo en calzoncillos señaló al menor.

\- Osomatsu niisan es muy exigente - comenzó a reír el de amarillo - ¡Lo tengo! - volvió a apuntar con su bate hacia la carroza y su hermano mayor, nuevamente una luz brillo y apareció algo nuevo.

Ichimatsu observó con atención, un auto rojo descapotado estaba frente a él, al volante estaba Osomatsu con traje negro, corbata del mismo tono y camisa roja, sonreía ampliamente.

\- Esto es genial hermanito - hablo el mayor admirando su ropa - te debo una - Jyushi asintió feliz de haber complacido al otro.

\- Solo falta Ichimatsu niisan - el "hada" se giró y vio temblar al mayor.

Ichi pensó que debió haber huido cuando tuvo oportunidad, _¿Cómo lo vestiría su hermano menor?_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el castillo, el baile ya había comenzado, la madrastra con sus dos hijas se contoneaban con vestidos ampones por todo el lugar, ansiando atraer la atención de la realeza.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe atrayendo la vista de todos los presentes, la mayoría observo embelesado al recién llegado. Ichimatsu entraba a paso lento; vestía una camisa blanca con detalles en violeta, un pantalón morado y botas negras, como un complemento extra tenía un mechón de cabello en el lado derecho teñido de morado; lucia como un príncipe.

Los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaban a ponerle nervioso, detestaba ser el centro de atención, pero debía continuar con el cuento ya que, según lo que le dijo Jyushimatsu, si terminaba la historia podría regresar todo a la normalidad. Aun no estaba seguro si se trataba de un sueño o una alucinación, pero si con esto podría regresar a su mundo estaba dispuesto a soportar un poco más, después de todo, _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

\- _Oh God_ , ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – una voz detrás de Ichimatsu le hizo detenerse, aquel tono profundo y el intento de inglés le daba la certeza de que era Karamatsu, sin estar seguro de la razón se mantuvo quieto, sin querer girarse – parece que el _destiny_ está de mi lado en esta noche, ¿Será posible que me concedas el primer baile? – Ichimatsu sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y el calor invadía su rostro; todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Trago pesado y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

Esta vez su corazón se detuvo ante lo que presenciaba; Karamatsu sonreía ampliamente y traía puesto un vestido azul.

\- Veo que te has quedado sin palabras ante mi belleza – menciono el mayor con una pose extravagante.

\- No sé si quiero morir o matarte – respondió entre dientes el menor.

La "princesa" haciendo caso omiso del comentario sujeto las manos del otro y lo llevo al centro del salón para comenzar a guiarle en un suave vals; Ichimatsu no hallo manera de zafarse, lo que para Karamatsu era un suave danzar, para él era realmente una especie de mezcla entre rock y llaves de lucha. Ichimatsu comparaba aquello como intentar bailar con un gorila.

 _Creo que vomitare._ Pensó en más de una ocasión el pobre amante de los gatos con cada pirueta que daba.

\- _My honey_ , agradezco al destino por juntar nuestros caminos en esta bella noche; sé que este encuentro sólo es el inicio de un romance digno de lo… -

Un golpe al rostro de Kara freno toda declaración.

\- ¡Deja tus tonterías dolorosas! – Se quejó agitando al otro por los hombros con brusquedad - ¡Sólo quiero largarme de aquí!

\- Termina el cuento entonces – la voz de Choromatsu detrás de él le hizo frenar su acción.

\- ¿Cómo diablos hago eso? – menciono irritado dejando caer al mayor.

\- Vamos, ¿Nunca has leído este cuento "Ichicienta"? – Totty se acercó reprimiendo una risa.

\- Todo esto son tonterías… - murmuro el de morado comenzando a andar a la salida.

\- Aguarda, ¿A dónde vas? – Choro le cuestiono mientras el más joven se acercaba a Karamatsu que parecía estar inconsciente.

\- ¡Me largo! – sentencio al final mientras salía ante la atenta mirada del resto.

Ichimatsu se alejó de aquel castillo, refunfuñando y maldiciendo a todo mundo.

\- Aún no es media noche – la inconfundible voz del mayor logro frenarle.

\- ¿También vienes a fastidiarme?

\- Relájate hermanito, no deberías ponerte así, a este paso jamás llegaras al final.

\- ¡Estoy harto! ¿De qué final hablan? ¿Por qué tienen que fastidiarme a mí? – le encaro molesto aguardando las respuestas.

\- Lo malinterpretas, todos queremos ayudarte pero te empeñas en arruinarlo; es tan simple como llegar al final de un cuento – ante la confusa mirada del menor suspiro y se dispuso a proseguir – analízalo, has estado en dos cuentos pero no has concluido ninguno… sólo llega al final feliz ¿Comprendes?

Ichimatsu esquivo la mirada, en el fondo comprendía a la perfección lo que sus hermanos querían lograr – Es absurdo… - murmuro mientras tomaba lugar en el suelo – no podemos tener un final feliz – mantuvo el bajo tono a la par que ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos.

Osomatsu sonrió levemente y se acomodó junto al menor – No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes – revolvió los cabellos del otro en un gesto cariñoso – Así que vamos por otra oportunidad – antes de alguna respuesta por parte de su hermano, Ichimatsu cayó abruptamente al suelo, viendo por última vez la sonrisa burlona del mayor.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El cuarto hermano se irguió lentamente mientras sostenía su cabeza, sentía como si hubiese dormido por años. Suspiro al darse cuenta que aún no regresaba a su hogar, esta vez se encontraba en una especie de camerino, un tocador y bastante ropa a su alrededor era todo lo que había. Se colocó de pie y avanzo hasta los disfraces, reconoció algunos de personajes como caperucita, el lobo, la sirenita, blanca nieves y el gato con botas; continuo revisando, hallando trajes de policía, prisionero, ángel, monja, demonio, doctor y hasta un traje blanco que incluía sombrero. Suspiro cansado, si aquello era una broma de sus hermanos era bastante elaborada, _¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué desfilara con aquello?_

\- ¿Ichimatsu? – el nombrado se giró para ver a Karamatsu entrando en la habitación, el mayor portaba su polera gris.

El menor rechisto molesto y se volteó de inmediato ignorándole.

\- ¿Has visto al resto? – El segundo hijo entro y paso su mano por algunas de las prendas – no estoy seguro de lo que ocurre, pero… - se detuvo frente a un traje azul lleno de brillos - ¡¿Puedo probármelo?! – cuestiono emocionado al tomar la ropa.

Ichimatsu le observo unos segundos y levanto los hombros con desinterés, señal que tomo el mayor como una aprobación.

Karamatsu no tardo en cambiarse, Ichi le dedicaba miradas discretas mientras fingía ver el resto de disfraces, la ropa que llevaba el mayor era en completos tonos azules, muy brillante para la vista.

\- Con este _perfect_ _fashion_ parezco un verdadero príncipe azul, las Karamatsu _girls_ enloquecerán – aseguro mientras se admiraba en el espejo.

El menor tuvo un extraño sentimiento – con eso dejarás ciegos a todos.

Karamatsu se giró hacia su hermano, pero antes de pronunciar alguna palabra una prenda se estrelló en su rostro. Observo la ropa, un traje azul, una capa del mismo color pero de un tono más obscuro, además de algunos aditamentos como mallas y capa, eso sí era un verdadero traje de príncipe, con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a cambiarse de inmediato.

\- Listo, ¿Qué tal me veo _brother_?

Ichimatsu se quedó sin palabras, _¿Ese era Karamatsu?_ Realmente se asemejaba a la realeza con aquel disfraz, el menor lo observo con detenimiento notando así que el otro tenía el cabello atado en una cola y parecía haber crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda _¿Cómo era eso posible?_

\- ¿Qué ocurre _honey_? – El de azul comenzó a avanzar a paso lento - ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón? – pregunto al estar frente a Ichi e inclinándose ligeramente dejando su rostro muy cerca del otro.

\- ¿Q-qué haces? – nervioso, Ichimatsu coloco sus manos al frente, buscando mantener la distancia.

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

El cuarto hijo podía sentir que su respiración se aceleraba conforme el rostro del mayor se acercaba, su mente le gritaba que golpeara al otro y saliera corriendo, pero su cuerpo no obedecía a tales órdenes. _¿La mirada de Karamatsu siempre tuvo ese brillo azul?_

\- Ichimatsu… - el príncipe susurro aquel nombre a milímetros de sus labios.

\- ¡Detente! – El grito de una tercera persona irrumpió el momento, ambos miraron a la "princesa" de vestido azul en la puerta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu? – Ichimatsu intercambio la mirada entre ambos personajes, no había duda que quien estaba en la entrada era la princesa gorila con la que había bailado.

\- Él estaba conmigo en el baile – entro reclamando y contoneando su vestido.

\- Pero ahora está conmigo – respondió con burla el príncipe, manteniéndose frente al confundido Ichimatsu.

\- ¡Aguarden! – Otra voz se sumaba en la habitación – mi cuento fue el primero – un Karamatsu disfrazado de conejo blanco apareció agitado en el marco.

El amante de los gatos sentía como el poco razonamiento que le quedaba se alejaba de su mente.

\- Perdieron su oportunidad, yo me hare cargo de ahora en adelante – el príncipe afirmo con una gran sonrisa. Los otros dos personajes rechistaron molestos en respuesta.

Ichimatsu comenzó a retroceder, sólo un par de pasos y choco con otro cuerpo, al girarse pudo sentir que palidecía - ¿O-otro? – tartamudeo incrédulo ante lo que veía. Un cuarto Karamatsu estaba ahí, vestido como un caballero.

\- No temas _my little kitty_ , yo te protegeré – declaro el nuevo Kara mientras sujetando la mano del menor y besándola suavemente.

Ichimatsu recupero el color en su rostro de golpe, inclusive adquirió un tono carmín. De inmediato retiro su mano y se volteó listo para huir; en aquel momento cayo en cuenta de que la habitación había desaparecido, se encontraba en un escenario totalmente en blanco, un espacio en el que solamente estaba él y Karamatsu repetido cuatro veces.

\- Deberían dejar de asustarlo – apareció una blanca nieves en el lugar.

\- A este paso no terminara ninguna historia – surgió otro personaje de cejas gruesas, este con un traje azul y mirada inquietante – dejen que yo me haga cargo – sonrió de lado y frunció un poco más el ceño.

Ichimatsu estaba ahora seguro de que había enloquecido, no importaba a donde mirase Karamatsu estaba ahí; vestido de vaquero, demonio, cirquero, youkai, lobo, _¿Acaso había también un disfraz de tigre?_ Las voces eran demasiadas, todos debatían por quedarse con Ichimatsu.

El de morado estaba seguro de que se desmayaría en cualquier segundo.

\- ¡Ichimatsu! – una de las voces retumbo en el lugar haciendo callar a los presentes.

El cuarto hermano dirigió su atención a quien había gritado su nombre, a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Karamatsu con su usual polera azul. Un fuerte golpeteo en su pecho le hizo reaccionar. Ignorando por completo al resto comenzó a correr hacia el que tenía la ropa similar a la suya.

Karamatsu estiró sus brazos en espera de su hermano, en cuanto este llego no dudo en abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Nadie me quitara a Ichimatsu! – sentencio con seguridad el de azul mirando severamente al resto de sus clones.

Por su parte, el menor sentía su rostro arder y el corazón latiendo a mil, no había duda, aquél era su verdadero Karamatsu.

\- K-kara… - Ichi murmuro afianzándose a la ropa del otro.

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí – con una mano tomo con suavidad el rostro ajeno para poder mirarle a los ojos – nunca te dejare solo – acercándose, no dudo en besarle suavemente.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu despertó lentamente, en cuanto abrió los ojos reprimió un grito de sorpresa, junto a él se encontraba Karamatsu profundamente dormido, ambos cubiertos por una frazada azul; trago pesado y con gran cuidado paso una de sus manos por la mejilla del mayor, se acercó un poco, sus labios apenas y rozaron los del otro. Karamatsu se removió e Ichi se mantuvo quieto, temeroso de mover siquiera un musculo. Al notar que el de azul no daba indicios de despertar se acurruco en el pecho de su hermano, deleitándose con la calidez que este transmitía.

Por su lado, Karamatsu oprimía con fuerza sus ojos, fingiendo dormir para disfrutar del momento y con un leve sonrojo producto del anterior beso.

Observando desde una delgada apertura en la puerta, el mayor de los sextillizos contemplaba aquella escena con una sonrisa ladina, en su mano sostenía una curiosa vela en forma de corazón; por lo que acababa de presenciar, lo dicho por su científico amigo era verdad, el aroma de la vela inducia a un sueño en el que la persona descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos, o algo así de cursi recordaba el nini, a Osomatsu simplemente le pareció entretenido usarla cuando su hermanito estaba distraído con la televisión.

Ichimatsu suspiro dispuesto a dormir un poco más, preguntándose si tendría un sueño similar al anterior.

 _Tal vez los cuentos no eran tan malos._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
